iAm a Nun
by HugsandBugsSmileyface
Summary: Sam feels very unloved. Father McGurthy, the world's fattest priest, offers her a place to feel loved, in the church. Sam accepts. But can Freddie convince her to be Sam Benson instead of Sister Sam? Seddie.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! This was one of my prompts! I really like this one, so here it is!**

**PREFACE**

**Sam Puckett was bored. In fact, she was very bored. It was Saturday, there was nothing better to do, and she was lying on the couch, trying to figure out what she could do that would be fun. She was feeling unusually unloved today.**

**This was probably due to the revalation she had not half an hour before. Sam Puckett realized that she was in love with Freddie Benson. Yes, you heard that right.**

** To take her mind off it, Sam decided to go to Carly's house. She was there all the time anyways, so why not go? Before she left, she made sure to grab a jacket, as it was November, and FREEZING cold outside.**

**When Sam arrived at Carly's apartment, she decided to go right on in, instead of waiting for Carly to open the door. What she saw there made her almost burst into tears.**

**Freddie and Carly were making out on the couch.**

**A/N: Aw, poor Sam. Well, that's just an intro. Ch. 1 will be up soon! REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi ppl! Next chapter is here!

**Sam's eyes widened as Carly and Freddie broke apart. Carly looked up at her.**

**"Um...Hi, Sam. W-what are you doing here?" Carly asked, clearly embarrased at having been caught mid-smooch.**

**"Obviously interrupting something important. I had something I wanted to tell you but...It's not important anymore. I'll leave you guys alone..."**

**Sam then turned on her heel and ran.**

**She ran and ran and ran until she found herself sitting on a sidewalk curb outside a church. What was she thinking? That she ever had a chance with Freddie was rediculous.**

**Almost as if she were in a clichè romantic movie, it started to rain. Perfect. It rained so hard that Sam wasn't sure where the wettness on her face came from, the weather or her own tears.**

**Suddenly she heard a voice behind her.**

**"Samantha? Samantha Puckett?"**

**Sam turned around to see the one person she never expected again.**

**"Father McGurthy? W-what are you doing here?" Sam asked, wiping her eyes.**

**"This is my church, Samantha. I am the priest of St. Angelica's." he said, motioning to the church.**

**"Oh." Sam said, looking at her feet.**

**Father McGurthy smiled sadly and wrapped a blanket around her.**

**"Come in, Samantha. Let's get you some dry clothes and something warm to drink."**

**Sam nodded, too upset to argue, and too upset to correct him about her name.**

**"Thank you, Father." Sam said.**

* * *

**A/N: There is Chapter 2! Review, please! It makes my DAY!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a SEDDIE. Don't be fooled by this chapter!**

**Sam cried as she chugged down the coffee Father McGurthy gave her to drink.**

**"I must sound like I'm whining, but it hurts, Father. I torture him on a daily basis, and then expect him to like me just because I realized I love him? Crazy..." Sam muttered.**

**"Sam, the Lord allows everthing to happen for a reason, though many times we do not or cannot understand why. God loves everyone, child. He would not let you suffer needlessly." Father McGurthy explained, sitting down next to her.**

**Sam snorted. "Yeah. I feel so fricking loved."**

**Upon seeing his face, Sam sighed.**

** "I know. You're right."**

**After a long period of silence, Sam spoke to him again.**

**"Do you think that if I'd just been nicer to Freddie I might have had a chance? Do you think he would haved loved me? He'd be the only one who would've, that's for sure. " Sam said, playing with her coffee mug.**

**Father McGurty sighed.**

**"Sam, that's not true. You are very loved. At least by one person, you are."**

**Sam snorted again.**

**"Oh really? Who?" she asked, sarcastically.**

**"The Lord loves you, Sam. He does." Father McGurthy explained.**

**A third snort.**

**"Sam, it's true. He does."**

**"Then why'd he let my life be hell? Why'd he let me suffer if he loved me? I could have gone my whole life without seeing Carly and...him...tonight. Why on earth would the Lord do that?" Sam cried.**

** Father McGurthy smiled. "It brought you here, didn't it? Maybe you are meant to become a better person. Maybe Carly and Freddie were meant to be with each other, and maybe you were meant to do something else with your life. Something more. Think about that Sam. You'll always have a placed to feel loved."**

**Sam nodded her head and smiled her first true smile that night.**

**"Thank you, Father." Sam said.**

**"Anytime, Sam. I'll always be here. And so will He."**

**Sam smiled, gave the Father a hug goodbye, and went home. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi people!**

**Sam felt alot better after talking to Father McGurthy. She still felt the hurt everytime she saw Carly and Freddie together. A week after HBDay (Heart Break Day), as Sam began to call it, she went back to school only to run into Carly.**

**"Hey Sam. Where've you been the last few days? I haven't seen you since...well..." Carly said, blushing.**

**Sam nodded. "Yeah. I know...I've just been...very very sick."**

**In actuality, Sam had been AVOIDING Carly and Freddie, and been spending her free time at St. Angelica's, with Father McGurthy and the Sisters. There was one Sister in particular that Sam had gotten close to. Her name was Sister 'Mary Catherine', but Sam called her Cathy. Cathy reminded Sam alot of Carly, the same brunette hair, the same brown eyes. She was only a little bit older than Carly too. She was what they called a nun-in-training. That meant she wasn't a nun YET, but she would be later.**

**"Hey Sam. Hey baby." said Freddie, going up to Carly and giving her a kiss.**

**Sam closed her eyes, gritting her teeth. God she hated seeing them together. Maybe it would be best if she gave up on Freddie. Maybe Father McGurthy was right, she may have a higher calling than this.**

**"Uh...Carly, I'll see you later. I have to go." Sam said, turning to leave.**

**"Leave? Where are you going? School's barely started! You're ditching again?"**

**"I need to go see a friend." Sam said. "Oh? Who?" Carly asked. "Her name's Cathy. I have something I need to find out."**

* * *

**A/N: Poor Sam, wanting to be a nun-in-training just to help get rid of the pain...REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hi! No, I did NOT forget about this story! Did you guys have a Merry Christmas? What did you get? I got this laptop that I am currently writing on, and a digital camera! I'm so excited! I've never had these before! I also got a bunch of clothes and stuff that I love! :P

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.

Sam burst through the chapel doors and knealt down in prayer. It did not take very long for someone to find her.

"...Sam?" asked the voice.

Sam knew it was Cathy immediately. She was the only Sister that called her Sam and not Samantha.

"What's wrong? You look very deep in thought."

Cathy came to kneel next to Sam and handed her a rosary.

"You do know that if you need anything, I am here to listen. So is He." Sister Mary Catherine looked up at the sky.

Sam nodded, but cried a little more anyway.

"...I know." she sniffled.

Cathy rubbed Sam's back gently as Sam clutched the rosary Cathy had given her.

"You do know you are loved, don't you?" Cathy asked.

Sam nodded and looked up to the ceiling.

"...I know. It's just..."

"Just what, dear?" Cathy asked.

Althought Catherine was probably at least a year younger than Sam, she had the wisdom of an entire century with her, and called most people dear.

"I know...that God loves me...but...I just don't understand how he could...I mean...I'm so awful. I harass people, I beat them up..."

"I thought Father McGurthy said you were trying to quit doing that." Cathy smiled.

Sam did too.

"I am. I haven't in over a week."

"Good."

"I just don't understand God's reason...to love someone like me...that's all."

"Sam...God always has a reason for doing everything."

Sam immediately thought of Freddie and Carly.

"But it's how we choose to deal with his decisions that make us better people. He never would hurt us if it wasn't meant to be."

Sam smiled.

"I know. Thank you, Cathy." Sam smiled up at her and tried to hand her back her rosary.

Cathy nodded no.

"You keep it." Cathy said, closing Sam's hand around the beads.

Sam smiled.

"Thank you."

Cathy nodded and smiled. (That's the Sister way of saying _Ain't no thang_)

Sam thought for awhile before she spoke again.

"Cathy...when did you realize you wanted to be a nun?" Sam asked.

Cathy smiled and spoke.

"Well...I always knew that I wanted to lead a life of service...but you see...I wanted to do more with my life. Be more of a person. The convent was the best decision I ever made. But it's not for everybody." Cathy got up off her knees, and Sam did as well.

"Why do you ask?" Cathy asked.

Sam thought of Carly and Freddie and how in love they looked.

"...Because I think God just gave me a sign. I want to be a nun. I want to be something better."

Cathy's eyes glew and she smiled the brightest smile she had in awhile.

"How wonderful! Come, we must speak with Father McGurthy." Cathy said, leading the way.

Sam thought once more of Freddie and Carly before speaking.

"...Yeah. Let's go."

A/N: There is Chapter 5! Much much MUCH longer now that I have a laptop. REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Don't kill me for taking so long to update this. No one was in that big of a hurry to read it anyway.

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.

"Father McGurthy?" Cathy asked, heading into the Father's room.

"Yes, sister?" he looked up at Cathy.

"I have wonderful news! Samantha has decided to follow her heart in vocation to the Lord and wishes to join the convent." Cathy said.

Father McGurthy looked at me. "Is that true, Samantha?"

I couldn't find my voice, so I merely nodded.

"T-that's wonderful!" he got up and hugged me. I hugged back, somewhat reluctantly. I was still pretty uncomfortable, not about becoming a nun, but just hugs in general.

I found my voice as soon as I had lost it.

"Father? W-what must I do?" I asked him.

Father McGurthy just smiled at me, and led me further into his office. "Come in. We'll discuss this over tea."

With Carly and Freddie...

"I'm really getting worried about Sam. Have you heard from her?" Carly asked, pacing about her room.

"Not since she left school this morning, Carls." Freddie handed Carly a soda and she continued to pace around the room.

"I'm worried. I mean, not to sound like Sam's a recluce, but I didn't know she HAD friends other than us. I'm just trying to look out for her. She's like my sister." Carly pouted, sitting on the couch.

"Baby, you can't control Sam's life. She'll do what she wants to do, and no one will stop her. That's one of the things that I love about Sam. She's not afraid to face her problems head on. Wherever she is, she's fine, okay?" Freddie comforted Carly, pulling her into his arms, hugging her.

"Yeah...yeah you're right." Carly said, leaning into her boyfriend and turning on the television.

They both ignored how wrong it felt to hold each other like that.

A/N: Ok, sorry it's taken me so long to update this, but seriously. People have lost intrest. I just want to finish it. Lol. Review!


End file.
